Flipped preview
by Hina the half heart
Summary: Based off one of my favorite books, "Flipped". When Naruto Uzumaki moves to Konoha, he meets Hinata Hyuuga. Almost upon meeting her he decides he wants nothing to do with her, while she decides she wants a kiss from him. AU and the characters may be OOC.


All I ever wanted was for Hinata Hyuuga to leave me alone. But in the 6 years I've known that girl, all she's done is stalked me and tried to kiss me. Well, to understand my story I guess I'd have to go all the way to the beginning to when I first met her. It was the summer after first grade and my family was moving to the suburbs of Konoha from the city of Uzi due to the business that my father works for. To say the least Konoha didn't look like a bad place. Anyway, I was outside with my dad, I was _supposed _to be helping him take things out of our moving van and into our new house, but in reality I was just sitting inside the van watching my dad do everything himself. Like, seriously what soon to be second grader wants to get hot and sweaty moving heavy boxes? This is where Hinata comes in, well more like she barged and shoved her way in. So, yeah there she was, wearing what looked like a soccer uniform covered in mud from head to toe with this giant, sappy smile on her face.

"Hello! My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I live over there." She said as she pointed across the street two houses down to the left from our house.

"Oh boy." I heard my dad say and I could see why. Hinata's yard wasn't exactly well taken care of. The fence itself was falling apart and you could tell that the bushes hadn't been trimmed in a long time.

"It looks like you guys could use some help." Hinata said as she climbed into the van and walked (making small muddy footprints mind you) over to a box that was labeled FRAGILE, plopped right down on the floor and started pushing the box out with her legs.

"Oi! Um, please don't bother yourself in helping us. We are almost done anyway, but Naruto didn't I hear your mom say that she wanted you to help her inside?" asked my dad.

"Oh, yeah, she did. She's probably wondering what's taking me so long." I said in a mock worried voice as I jumped down from the van. Now I was sure mom hadn't asked be too, but I played along with my dad because I was sure he was giving me permission to ditch this strange girl. Happy to get away I started jogging towards the house that is until I heard the ominous sound of footsteps following me. I looked behind me long enough to see that Hinata was following me. This is when I broke out into a sprint until I felt her grab my arm.

"Matte, Naruto-kun, I want to know if we could play together later."

What happened next is still a bit of a mystery for me.

I swung my arm in a windmill-like fashion in an attempt to get her to let go but on the downward swing her hand somehow found mine. I was so shocked that I stopped immediately, but that's when my mom opened the front door and saw us.

"So, Naruto whose your girlfriend?" she asked with mischief shining in her eyes.

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" I practically yelled as I broke free from Hinata's death grip on my hand and did the manliest thing a 7 year old could do, hide behind my mother.

"Oh, um...Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said as she stared at her hand while a small blush covered her cheeks at my mother's comment. "I...uh...wanted to know if Naruto-kun could play with me for a while."

Knowing what my mother would say, I desperately started to pull on her cargo shorts praying that she would catch my hint. Unfortunately she didn't.

"Sure he can!" she said as she forced me to let go and shoved me forward. "Look honey she even has a soccer ball, you like playing soccer right?"

Yeah I like playing soccer. It's just that my problem was that I didn't want to be kicked around by Hinata.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom mom." I said as I dashed inside the house and hid in the bathroom.

Eventually hiding in the bathroom for several minutes, I really needed to use the restroom. After finishing my business and washing my hands I opened the door to go to my room but, wouldn't you know it, little Miss Hinata was waiting for me right outside the door!

I panicked and slammed the door shut before she even opened her mouth.

"Naruto-kun," said a worried voice "are you alright?"

"Er…not really I think mom's food gave me an upset stomach...?"

I mentally face palmed, if mom heard me saying that her food made me sick…she'd probably kill me and display my body out on our front yard as a warning to those whom insult her food.

"Oh, um do you want me to wait for you outside?"

"No! Uh, I mean, I might be a while. So you shouldn't wait for me."

After hearing nothing but quiet for a while I was about to open the door to check if she'd left when she said "Alright, Naruto-kun. I hope we can play tomorr-"

"Yo! Lil' bro what's the hold up with the bathroom?"

"Ano, he said he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh…annnnnnd you are?"

"I-I'm sorry! My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet cha'. My name is Tenten."

While all this was going on I sat right next to the bathroom door urging my sister to shut up so Hinata would go away.

"Aoi! Naruto, hurry the hell up! It's rude to keep your girlfriend waiting. Right, Hina-eh? Where'd she go?"

Hearing that Hinata had left I stepped out of the bathroom as I sighed in relief.

"Shut up. She's not my girlfriend. What were you doing having a conversation right outside the bathroom anyway? That's so weird."

"I was waiting for you to stop hogging the bathroom knucklehead."

The rest of the summer was enjoyable…when I wasn't busy avoiding Hinata. At first I hung out inside the house for the first week because whenever I looked outside there was Hinata sitting in her front yard looking towards my house or playing soccer by herself or with who I thought was her brother but was really her older cousin. After a while my mom kicked me outside because she was 'Tired of seeing me around the house with a bored expression on my face'. So whenever I was forced to play outside I had to be careful not to be seen by her. So when school finally came around I was glad I'd finally get to play outside and meet some normal kids.

I think Kami liked to see me suffer because the moment I stepped into my second grade class I heard a squeal and a 'Naruto-kun! You're here!' followed by a glomp that knocked me down into the ground. My reputation was ruined! For the next couple of years I would have to listen to others sing 'Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G'

It wasn't until my first year of middle school when things finally chilled out. I thought when we changed schools that Hinata would leave me alone. We'd get different classes, different friends, and that the chances of us running into each other would diminish. But, like I said, I just think Kami just likes to see me miserable….


End file.
